Warmth
by Rena-Chan44
Summary: Oneshot. Fluffy. Takes place on the Paramina Rift. Larsa gets a cold because of the weather and Penelo insists on making him warm. [ Penelo x Larsa ]


**Warmth**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **Warmth

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** One-shot. Fluffy. Takes place on the Paramina Rift. Larsa gets a cold because of the weather and Penelo insists on making him warm. Penelo x Larsa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasty XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**Notes**: Just I quick one-shot I wrote before going to Florida. Be Back Soon!

X-X-X-X

I shivered once again, wishing that I had worn some warmer clothing. The thin leather outfit I had worn wasn't keeping me warm enough, especially against the cold weather of the Paramina Rift. We had been traveling for a couple of hours. I was glad it wasn't snowing--yet.

I looked up, and I saw that my allies had stopped for a while. They were just as cold as I was, it would seem.

"We should rest, and find warmth." Fran suggested.

"I agree." Basch added, "There is no use fighting, our joints are to cold to hold the hilt of our swords."

"Or other weapons." I said.

Fran began searching for a cave, or shelter. We knew to trust her about these kinds of things. I walked behind the rest of the group. I was used to being in the back, anyways.

I continued walking for a while, rubbing my arms, until I felt as if someone was standing beside me.

I turned to my left. No one was there. I turned to my right, and sure enough, there was someone there. I looked down.

"Hi, Larsa." I said, acknowledging his presence.

The prince smiled ever so slightly. "Penelo. How do you do?"

"I'm good. Cold." I told him.

"Yes. As am I." he replied, linking his gloved hands together.

His cheeks were rosy and I noticed that he sniffled a bit when he talked.

We exchanged small talk for a while until Fran showed us to a small cave with just enough room for a fire pit, and a seating area. It seemed that someone had been here before, because there was still wood and tinder left in the center of the cave.

Larsa and I entered last and sat down together in front of the warm fire Fran had just lit, while Ashe and Balthier sat across from us. Vaan, Basch and Fran sat near us too.

I rubbed my arms and warmed myself up. Soon, I was feeling much warmer. Most of my comrades were doing the same. I looked to my left, and saw that Larsa's teeth were chattering. I moved closer to him.

"Larsa?" I asked.

His head turned to face me. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I continued.

He sniffled. "I'm fine." His voice sounded as if his nose was plugged.

"You seem really cold." I said.

He looked back at the ground, and drew his legs closer to his body.

I touched his arm. "I think you have a cold, Larsa." I explained. "Because it's so _cold _out."

His eyes widened slightly at the thought. "No. I'm fine."

"It's alright." I assured him.

He didn't reply.

I looked around at my friends. Most of them were getting ready to sleep, or still resting by the fire. I could tell they were tired. It looked like we were spending the night here.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. It was probably only a few minutes. The only sound was my comrades shuffling while they rested, the fire crackling, or Larsa's constant sniffles. I was positive he had caught a cold.

"…Larsa?" I tried again.

He looked up.

"Would you like to like to sleep? Or be closer to the fire? It'll make you feel better." I suggested.

"I'm fine, Penelo." He insisted. "I'm just still a little cold. I insist."

I smiled slightly. So, he would play it _that_ way, huh?

"Well, Larsa," I said, grinning, "I insist you that you have a cold."

He groaned quietly and sniffled. "_Fine_…I have a cold."

"Good, you're admitting it." I said jokingly, "Because even royalty like you can get colds."

I swear I saw him smile a bit. One problem solved.

I watched him for another little while.

His eyelids drooped a bit. I smiled again.

"Come here," I said, deciding to be brave.

Larsa looked up through half-lidded eyes and said, "Huh?"

I opened my arms. "I'll warm you up, Larsa."

His cheeks became rosy again, and his eyes widened. "I...you'll catch my cold, Penelo."

"Nonsense." I replied. "Come here."

He could tell I wasn't giving him a choice in the matter, and he hesitantly made his way over. He stopped right in front of me, though.

"It's alright." I repeated, and pulled on his arm so he was pulled into a sitting position that was almost on my lap.

He blushed an even darker crimson, if possible. He was cute sometimes, even if he did not try to be.

I pulled him close and he eventually gave in and leant his head on my chest. His eyes drooped low again.

"Sleep." I told him.

He mumbled something incoherently and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. Soon I joined him in his slumber, head falling on his shoulder.

And that's how they found us the morning after.

X-X-X-X

**Author notes:** Just a quick fluffy drabble I wrote at like 10 PM. Larsa's so darn cute, yes?

Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback would be nice...but I won't be able to see them until I get back from Florida. Ja ne. :)

**EDIT**: I edited the grammar a bit, one of the reviewers mentioned that there was a few mistakes. Thank you so much for the feedback.


End file.
